The On Coming Storm
by CaptainPixie
Summary: Does the legend die with the man. Will Rose do what need's to be done. read and fine out. It's a one shot, you have been warned.


The On Coming Storm.

_Ok, this is just a one shoot fic, the idea came to me a few day's ago and i decided to write up this little bit, i may take it further, but that depends on the review's. This is just a scenario type thing, a scene i saw play out in my head when i was listening to some music, theirs kinda a back plot, but i don't have time to write it. ;) _

_I own nothing, the BBC own it all sigh This is a Rose 10th Doctor one._

Rose stared at the man she loved most in this world and shuddered, she never could have imaged that her Doctor would turn into the monster that stood before her, and she knew deep down inside that is was her fault.

She shock her head trying to clear her thought's, she needed a clear head for this, she raised the partial gun in her hand's, with a tear sliding down her face she pulled the trigger, she watched as the beam hit him in the chest, he stared at her in surprise and shock, she knew that the monster didn't think she would do it, but when the beam hit, sending him spinning into the wall behind him, she saw her Doctor, a smile on his face.

"thank you" he whispered as his body twitched in pain, a silvery mist escaped his body, turned into the shadow of a monster and dispersed, Rose stood frozen to the spot, tear's leaking unchecked from her eye's, running down her cheek's to drop onto the floor, the gun feel from her hand, it was a moment later when she finally moved to her Doctor.

Taking his hand in hers she saw the releaf and love finally shine threw his now warm brown eye's, his scruffy brown hair now soft and shiny, his face no longer twisted into a half snarl, her tear's feel onto his cheek's, and his eye's blinked, he looked up at her then, smiling.

"My Rose...defender of the universe" he croaked, as his heart's started to slow down now, his life leaving him, Rose wiped her eye's with the back of her hand, sniffing loudly.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, he only cracked a smile at her.

"no need...I love you, oh... sooo much" he said as his eye's slide shut, Rose gasped and pulled the Doctor to her then. She didn't notice the fine gold mist that passed from the Doctor to her.

"Doctor...Doctor...DOCTOR" she screamed hugging his dead form to her, her breath coming in great, shuddering sobs as she let out the months of grief and pain and fear and heart brake, she'd lost him for a second time, by her own hand, she cried for a long time into his shoulder's before laying him down, placing a soft kiss to his cold lip's, then she took his sonic screwdriver, and his Tardis key and left.

She walked to his home, the TARDIS, when she entered she could see that the ship had suffered at the hand's of the monster he had become, but their was hope, and light and the ship seemed to Rose as if it knew all that had happened, it welcomed her inside, the door closing behind her, as the heart of the Tardis began to whirl and grone, lurching and hoping it's way into the Time vortex.

Rose found that she knew everything their was to know about the TARDIS, something inside of her had changed and she could feel the universe as one might feel the right answer to a question they just can't remember, it was their, upon the edge of her mind, tickling and wiggling yet always out of grasp and always their was the sound of laughter, bright, happy laughter as if the Doctor himself were their beside her.

It took Rose no time to fix the main control panel, but she knew month's of work were in front of her, all the time she thought of him, her Doctor, and the guilt built up inside of her, day after day, until the day the Tardis decided that enough was enough and she landed.

"what are you up to" Rose muttered as she came out of her room, she was dressed in a brown pin striped suite, a long brown cote, his cote and a pair of trainer's, her long hair was pulled back into a bun with a pencil.

"oh ye god's where are we?" she asked as she cheeked the screen, it didn't tell her anything, apart from the fact that outside she'd be able to breath and it was sunny, so with a sigh she walked out of the door's, and found herself in the middle of a football field, their were children playing, laughing, some boy's were having a game of football, a few girl's giggling and watching them, Rose smiled, when she felt someone tug her arm, she looked down at a small girl, maybe eight or nine , she looked scared.

"have you come to chase the monster's away" she asked her, Rose frowned.

"Monster's?" she asked her, the girl nodded.

"yep, they take us when we sleep, take us away to the dark place's" the little girl said shaking now, Rose sighed.

"what's your name?" she asked her

"Emily...what's yours" Emily asked, before Rose could think, she spoke the one name that had been on her lip's for month's

"The Doctor"

"Doctor Who" Emily said staring up at the strange lady.

"...just the Doctor" she whispered.

_Fin. _

_(A.N. I did a poster type thing for this, I hope you like it it's at www . Sliverlineing . blogspot. com you have to get rid of the gaps between the words and dot's for it to work lol )_


End file.
